


guilty (of loving you)

by preromantics



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preromantics/pseuds/preromantics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble: <i>Sometimes Adam lays up in bed after Kris has fallen asleep and waits for his eyes to adjust to just the outside city light filtering through the blinds enough so that he can just see Kris.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	guilty (of loving you)

Sometimes Adam lays up in bed after Kris has fallen asleep and waits for his eyes to adjust to just the outside city light filtering through the blinds enough so that he can just see Kris.

Kris always lays on his side, curled facing Adam (in a way that makes it very hard to cuddle, and Adam sometimes complains about while they are cooking, or sometimes grocery shopping, just to watch Kris make faces and swat at him,) with his face sort of smashed into the pillow.

He sleeps shirtless, too, and quietly except for occasional snuffles and loud breaths, little puffs of air on Adam's neck or arm or chest that make his hair stand on end for just a second.

Most of the time, Adam just watches him to make sure he's really there. It seems stupid, and possibly is, but Adam remembers how long it took to finally get Kris in his bed for good, forever, and it's always a little strange to be able to lay there with him and not be worried about having to give him up at all.

Sometimes Kris blinks his eyes open, like he knows Adam's watching and they just watch each other in the minimal light, until one of them tries to turn it into a staring contest (usually Kris,) and then they both end up laughing and settling down into sleep.

Usually though, Adam watches for a while and then says, "I love you," before falling asleep himself, and in the morning Kris will write "I love you" back in the steam on the bathroom mirror after his shower and Adam will fill guilty for being caught watching him, but too warm and happy to care.


End file.
